Control
by DMLVT6963
Summary: Chads experience in sex has been introduced to Sonny, in more ways then one after she gave in. Sonnys addicted to the way he makes her body feel. If the sex doesn't kill her, she will for more. THREE SHOT? LET ME KNOW!
1. Chapter 1

Chads disturbed behavior was more than enough to drive Sonny crazy but it also helped release a small part of her she had never known existed. His sharp features which were so distinctive and alluring had her mind racing out of control. She let go of all the unwillingness that first held her back, finally diving into it his heat. Letting go of her perfection and sanity, she allowed and obeyed whatever Chad desired. His strength was almost as powerful as his strong tone. His hands knew what they were doing at all times, and his mouth was more than experienced, it was mouthwatering. Part of her wanted to stop, hold back at all costs, but he had infected her body permanently. He got her blood flowing; pumping hard, racing through her veins as she felt the heat of it boil beneath her skin. There was no escaping at this point, she was lost. Caught between how he made her fell and what he demanded of her.

Introducing her to new and many heights, he took her body high and low, he never failed her. Learning new things, while discovering the richness that her body couldn't ever live without- again.

The dressing room door slammed shut, causing Sonny to jump instantly. Turning herself around in her chair, her heart raced fiercely, making her breath hitch in her throat. Her eyes locked on the gorgeous blond man who stood against the door, starring back with seductive eyes. Her own traveling down his body, recalling his every ripped muscle and the way he moved when he did such degrading things to her. The thought was overwhelming as she stood up in front of her vanity table, in nothing but a satin robe that clung to her skin, slightly above her knees.

"How was your weekend?" he asked in a voice that melted her instincts, as he approached her slowly and tauntingly.

"Incomplete." She answered, swallowing hard and fast as his steps came closer. His body was almost attainable as she waited impatiently; knowing what was coming before it even started.

"Poor Monroe", he cooed, "Your nights must have been miserable." Losing herself as her eyes became transfixed on his crystal blue eyes that had so much depth. She hummed as she stood in his presence.

"Something on your mind." He asked as his eyes dropped, gazing down her body that was sensually covered with his favorites material. The same material he bought for her as a gift. She loved it, and to show it, she wore it all the time even bringing it to work when she was in between changing.

"I sleep with my window open." She sighed in a dazed voice, leaving him a suggestion so he could work with it.

His hands ran up her covered arms slowly, feeling the cool satin beneath his fingers and aggressively yanking it down, so it showed her bare shoulders. Spreading the material apart above her chest, straining its chance of staying closed. Sonny stood still in his hands as he took over her body once again. She allowed him anything. Never restraining herself or stopping him. It wasn't in her will. She had none.

Trailing his index finger over her collarbone, this released a sweet shudder from her mouth. Slowly, he made his way down in the middle of her chest, until he came to her soft flesh on her tender breast that was slightly showing.

"How hard was it for you?" he asked, running his other hand up her thigh, sending chills upon her skin. He kept his eyes wondering over her body, analyzing her, making a decision on what he wanted to do. Where he wanted to start, it was all up to him.

"What's it like to have a taste of something that you crave all day and nothing you do yourself will satisfy your needs? To touch yourself when your mom is in the other room and having to be careful because one loud moan would disturb everything." His voice was now husky, from how turned on he was just from the touch of her body was, and the image of her touching herself from the thought of him.

"I want everybody to hear the moans that escape your bittersweet lips. I want them to hear and see how good I can make you feel." He was deliberate as he spoke to her in such ways that would make her hot and eager. He liked her giving in, begging for him, even though it's only going to make him take longer. Driving her to her insanity and shaking for release. Bringing her to an orgasm without even touching her- much.

"Chad." She moaned quietly, she could feel the wetness between her legs as his hand teased the warm flesh of her thighs. The way he seduced her was enough to make her his slave willingly.

"Tell me you like it." He breathed against her jaw, tugging on her skin with his teeth.

"I love it." She moaned breathlessly, closing her eyes.

"Now tell me you want it."

His hands moved to her robe and fiddled with the satin rope that held it closed around her her eyes and looking at him directly, she whispered, "I want it."

His hands were quick, as he ripped her robe open, and slid his hand behind her back.

"I want it now." She moaned again, in his ear, causing him to pull her close.

"With the window wide open for all to see?" he played with her more and more.

"Yes."

"You want me to climb through your window when you're asleep, naked under nothing but a sheet?" lust overflowed his voice as he himself began to lose control of himself. Still he took his time, running his hand down between her small succulent breasts, admiring her body. The way her skin felt, and how her beauty outshined everything when she was lost in lust. When she was caught up with the emotions rippling through her stomach and the sparks between her legs, it made him love her more each time.

"Yes." Her head felt like it was floating of her shoulders the way he had made her so relaxed.

"When?" he groaned against her mouth.

"Tonight."

"Turn around." He demanded in a husky and deprived voice.

Turning around, he wrapped his arm around her, placing his hand on her stomach. Pulling her naked body against him, he locked his eyes on hers through the mirror. He could see the need in the reflection of her eyes.

Instantaneously putting his other hand between her legs, spreading them slightly, he fumbled with her clit touching gently but hastily. Wasting no time, from noticing how turned on she was, he slid his finger inside of her. Oh." She moaned long.

He nuzzled his face into the crock of her neck, smelling the sweet scent of her skin. Flicking his tongue against the soft sensitive skin on her neck. He pumped his finger into her a few times before he took himself out and pushed it deep inside of her.

She closed tightly around him, holding his hot shaft, molding it with her heat between her muscles. Biting down on her neck, leaving yet another territorial mark, he pushed her forward, pressing his hand upon her small back. She gripped onto both ends of the table, as he slammed into her little by little, until he was driving into her at full speed.

Her constant moans were equal to his rough grunts and groans. Sharing the same heavy breaths and fast heartbeats, they came together. Her body fell limp on the table breathlessly as he rested against her back. His hot breath hit her shoulder and it was enough to make her want to hold him. He never held her after wards. He wouldn't allow himself to become too attached to her because he wasn't ready to give her more then what he was use to.

The pressure of his body moved and she stood up. Turning to face him, she covered herself with the robe that she held in front of her. Chad put himself back in his pants and looked at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Of course. Why?"

"You just look different." He said softly as he zipped his pants.

"I feel different." She smiled, receiving a smile from him.

"Well, how do you feel?" he asked curiously.

"Amazing." She blushed.

"That's good." He smiled at her. She was getting in his body. He was starting to lose train of thought throughout the day. His cravings were becoming more than physical, but he refused to admit that.

Sonny tried to move away from the table that she was leaning on for support and felt her knees give out. Chads arms caught her, wrapping gently around her small body that he loved to touch.

"Someone can't feel her legs." He laughed as he helped her to the couch. Putting the robe on her properly, he closed it and looked at her.

He tried to read her but couldn't get anything more than the fact she was hiding something. She had something to say but wasn't. It was causing him to consider things which he never liked doing with girls, but then Sonny seemed to be the exception.

* * *

**If you want the next chapter to this 3 Shot... **

**Review! ;)**

**Love ya!**

**DMLVT6963**


	2. Chapter 2

There was a short amount of time racing under Sonnys bloodstream. Her heart was beating for one thing it seemed now days. He not only made her feel like a woman, but he made her feel like she was desirable. The way he handled her was nothing like other young men would treat women. He had power over her and the experience to back it up. Sonny sat on her couch as her mom rambled on about her day. Sonnys mind was adrift as she wondered when Chad would show up. How would she be able to sleep tonight, knowing he was going to climb through her window at anytime? He was expecting her naked, and she had never slept nude. That wasn't something she was willing to be ready to explain if her mom came in to say goodnight or if there was some kind of emergency.

She was already thinking of Chads lips and how they were going to smother her soft skin with kisses so gentle that it made her feel like mush. His actions were always different but they seemed to keep a demanding presence, of control. She couldn't help but wonder how he was going to take her tonight. Where would his hand go first tonight? The feelings from her memories were overtaking her mind as she knew what it felt like no matter where he touched her or how he did it.

"Sonny? Sonny, are you even listening?" her moms voice was distant, as sonny was lost in her thoughts.

"What?" Sonny asked as her mom pulled her out of her train of thought.

Her mom just looked down on her, "Anything on your mind?"

"Oh, nothing." Sonny smiled lightly as she stood up off the couch that she was so comfortably nuzzled into.

"Are you sure? I've got nothing else to talk about." Sonny turned around to look back at her mom who was desperately trying to connect with her again, Sonny stood still as she was stopped from going to her room.

"I'm fine mom. I'm just going to go to bed."

"Okay, sleep tight."

"Yeah."

Sonny knew the feeling of sleeping strangely since she knew that she was having sexual relations with Chad and she didn't see fit to tell her mom anything. She was getting older and was experiencing stuff that her mom wouldn't understand. She wasn't ready to allow her mom in her personal life, as much as it would seem right.

Sonny closed her bedroom door and locked it quietly so her mom wouldn't hear it click. Her mom usually left her alone when she went in her bedroom, so she wasn't worried about her finding out the door was locked before Chad got there.

Sonny walked towards her window and unlocked it, slowly sliding the window pane up so it was open enough for Chad. Her sheer faint yellow drapes hung down to the white rug. The blinds were open slightly and pulled up half way, letting the street lights stream through. She pulled off her baby blue silky pajama bottoms, which slid down her fine legs surrounding her feat in a crumpled heap. Unbuttoning her matching blouse, it fell down her skin and landed on top of her pants. She never took her eyes of her window as she knew how horrible it was to dress in front of a window, especially since she had a soft light on behind her on her night stand. Moving towards the bed, she turned the light off and crawled into her cool bed. The sheets felt cool and crisp against her sensitive skin, that laid against it. Pulling the white sheet up over her breast, she laid her head on her pillow and closed her eyes as she waited patiently for her lover to come.

She felt silly when she thought of him as a lover. He didn't love her and he had never made love to her. It was always, passionate, and lustful, or his thirst for sex made it rough and dominate as he would take would he needed until his next charge. Romance and sweet gentle love was never involved. Yet, what was she suppose to call him. Was he just a benefit or was it more than that. Sex was deep and demurring with him, never simple and quick. The shortest moments with him was more than enough because he knew how to work those short minutes they had together and make them amazing minutes in heaven.

There was a cool sensation in the room, as Sonny had drifted to sleep in lonely a matter of minutes, not knowing Chad had been waiting in his parked Corvette outside her apartment the entire time. He watched her at the window, feeling himself grow as she took her clothes off her body so perfectly, as if she knew he was watching her. Her skin glowed from the lights reflecting on its creamy coverage. They way her hair framed around her face, when she was tired and impatient. Her body would feel like clouds beneath his hands. The touch of her skin ignited something in him that he himself couldn't even explain. She had made him an addict, even though it was he who controlled the game; she kept him coming back over and over, hours after hours, night after night. It was his first time with her in a bed, alone in a room where they would have to contain themselves. It wasn't something that Chad had expected to happen with Sonny. He was into her physically from the first day he had met her. Her eyes had caught his soul and had made him hunger for. Then it was her attitude, the feisty feign within her that was only disrupted from him. He was the only one who knew how to get sweet beautiful and innocent Sonny Monroe to lash out. Her anger he caused was a turn on as he loved how she would breath heavy, making her chest rise fast and fall hard, as if she had been in heated make-out. She was the only girl who had ever made him crave for more. Chad fought hard to contain his rein on the ropes but he knew his time was coming short and that he would give into her, allowing her to take him for the first time, and not just his body.

Pulling down the ladder to the emergency stairs outside her apartment, he made his way up to her bedroom window, which had a ledge beneath it for him to step onto. He climbed through her window quietly, and looking back out the window. He figured that was a rush but then it was too easy. He looked at Sonnys beautiful face as she slept peacefully, and he smiled as he walked towards her bed and sat next to her body.

He brought his hand up to her face, and stroked her cheek gently as he admired her beauty. Never had he seen a girl sleep and still look like an angel. Following his instincts, he kept his hand moving as he ran over her small throat which had a few faint love bites she had collected from him in the past week. Her skin as cool and smooth as his started to unbutton the sensuous blue top slowly, grazing the skin between her breasts. Her breathing began to pick up, as she laid there awake with her eyes closed enjoying the feeling of him touching her in the most secretive ways.

Opening her eyes she came into contact with Chads icy blue eyes that were filled with lust. She swallowed as his hand traced small patterns on her stomach. Licking his lips, he leaned down and trailed his tongue between her naked breast. He took his time tasting her slowly enough to make her arch her stomach slightly. Letting out a soft sensual moan she sighed in contempt as he continued having his way with her body. She never had the will to tell him to stop but then she never wanted him to. Feeling his velvet tongue circling around her naval, she tried to kick the sheet off her legs as his mouth began to get lower. His strong hands handled her body gently as he placed his hands on the sides of her ribcage, directly below her petite breast which was perky and yearning for some kind of attention from either his hands or his mouth. She always loved how he would take her nipple into his mouth and bite down. He made her cry out every time, from the pain that would shoot right through it. Tugging and holding tightly with his teeth until she screamed his name. When Chad was rough and dominant during their time together it made her hot and willing for anything. She was in bliss when ever he penetrated her, with his wet warm tongue, long lean fingers or his hot thick shaft that stretched her walls into a whole other world.

Coming back to reality, his fingers easily applied pressure into her ribcage gaining another cry from the painful spots he knew where it would hurt the most. He liked making her hurt because he wanted her to feel everything when she was with him. Making her feel good was simple but making it worth her imagination was always a chore that he enjoyed. He had more than enough experience to think of a hundred different ways to have sex with her. Each week he would have new positions, and exotic ways to foreplay. She was never left unsatisfied even if it was just for fifteen minutes.

Running his hands down the sides of her body she moaned from the feeling as it sent shocks through her body. Looping his fingers into her matching satin pants, he slid them down, turning her body towards him so she was laying the across the bed. Pulling them off her dangling beautiful feet and letting it fall on the floor. Taking her foot with his hand, as she propped her other foot onto the bed, he rubbed his lips along the arch of her foot. His tongue shadowed along the arch as he neared her toes again. Resting his tongue on the tip of her toe, he massaged it in circular motion before taking it into his mouth. Sonnys toes curled from the feeling. Her foot was a way to make pleasure and it blew her away how Chad could accomplish anything with any part of her body.

Sucking it in, he continued to swirl his tongue around as if he were kissing her. Grazing his teeth against it as he pulled it out, she moaned softly. Tastefully, he started to shelter her foot with tender kisses, all the way up her leg, gnawing on her knee in the process until he came to her delicate flash on her inner thigh. He was quite proud that she decided to wear nothing underneath her clothes, as not only her breast were bare and free in all ways possible but so was her clean smooth shaven pussy. Grabbing a hold of her ankles, he slid her down pulling her closer to him. One of her legs hooked over his shoulder and laid stretched out over his back, while the other was still propped upward on the bed.

Moving his fingers in a moderate manner, he climbed her inner thighs until he came to the crease of a v shape separating her thighs from her pubic area. Rubbing his fingers flatly against her skin, she could feel the tension beginning. Her breathing started to pick up as he teased her, by roaming his fingers over her labia. He used his finger to play with her clit that made her even more wet. Her pussy shined from the moisture that it was producing. Seeing how turned on she was he spread her open using his fingers, and licked her all the way up to her clit. As his tongue passed over her entrance she moaned from the excitement it enthralled her with.

He smiled from how good that had made her feel, that he had to make it better then before. Keeping her spread apart, he found her entrance and licked it in circular motion before he slid his tongue inside of her.

"Oh Chad." she gasped in a lustful whisper.

"You like that baby?" he asked as she bucked herself onto his tongue, that was swarming within her wet cunt.

"C-Chad." she cried out a bit louder.

Sliding his finger inside of her without moving his tongue, he pumped it at a pace so slow it was driving her crazy. Moving inside gradually, then pulling out just the same while he sucked onto her opening. Her moans were constant, once right after the other. They were seconds apart as she started to grind against his mouth, and the finger that was fucking her.

Needing more attention, she removed one of her hands that was above her head clutching onto the sheets. Flowingly she ran her hand down her neck until she cupped one of her breasts. Massaging it gingerly and squeezing it as she caressed her hard nipple that was so tight she could feel it pulling when she touched it.

"Oh." she sighed, not knowing how much her moans and cries turned him on. Bringing her other hand down to her mouth, she sucked on her finger and played with it against her tongue as he continued eating her out. She could feel her climax wanting to come as he started to pump her faster, pulling it out and pushing it in with a second finger. Throwing her head back from the sensation the second finger gave her, she cried in a high pitched voice that made Chad think she was on the verge of coming when only it was just the force of it entering her tight pussy.

"You're not coming yet." he smiled as he slid up her body, connecting his extremely wet lips against hers. His sexy tongue begged for entrance as he held onto her lower lip, pulling it with his teeth.

"Chad."

"Hmm." he groaned quietly when he felt her hand slip into the back of his pants, digging her nails into in his perfectly toned ass.

"I don't want to wake my mom." she whispered in a panting voice. He could see the fear in her eyes when he looked up at her.

"You won't." he said softly as he started kissing her jaw line, and neck, until he came to her shoulder.

His body was pressed against her nakedness and it was turning him on more by the minute. His lips brushed her chest with light kisses.

"You taste so good." he moaned quietly in a husky voice.

"Please don't make me wait." she cried out in a soft whimper.

"Did you ever open that gift I gave you?" he asked remembering the item he bought for her last week.

"Kind of." she shrugged with guilty eyes. He looked over her and smirked.

"You were suppose to use it?" he said firmly, running his fingers along the skin of her breast. Feeling the small curve of her perky breast, he refused to take his eyes of hers.

"I was nervous." she said, hesitating and batting her eyes nervously, because she thought he was going to get mad at her.

"Well, I want you to show me." he moved up on her so he was closer to her face.

"But I-" his finger rested on her lips, sending her into silence.

"Please, Sonny. I want to see you touch yourself." he coaxed her with his sweet voice that was able to talk anyone into anything, especially Sonny.

"I'm not sure." her voice was as skeptical as her mind was. She wasn't sure she could be like that with him. She had never done anything like that before.

"Come on, you were touching your breast when I was eating you out." His breath was raspy as he was still worked up and was ready to go again.

"You liked that?"

"Of course I did." he smiled at her, skimming her skin gently with his hand as it ran down her thigh and griping onto her firmly.

"Go get it then." he said smirking at her with mischievous eyes.

"It's in my dresser." she said in a shy voice as she looked at the dresser that was behind him. He looked behind himself and pointed. Receiving a nod from her, he got up and went through her drawer until he found the white small vibrator that was buried under her panties.

"Here you go." he said sweetly as he handed her the small toy. Her fingers brushed over his as she took it out of his hand. The heat was all over her body. She was nervous performing in front of him like this. She was comfortable with him touching her but never having to put on such a show.

"How do I do this Chad?" she whined, hoping he would give her some kind of direction, since he always seemed good at doing that.

"Shh-" he said softly holding back a smile, "Just close your eyes and touch yourself."

Closing her eyes, she moved her hand down her naked stomach and carefully felt herself. She could feel the wetness that he had caused her, and the tingle that he had arose was still there waiting patiently to be released. She wanted to come so bad, knowing that the feeling was amazing. Yet, she didn't want to be the one who would eventually make herself come. She wanted him to touch her and make her feel sexy. He always touched he in ways that left her yearning for more.

"Rub yourself sonny," His voice guided her as she felt his body shift the bed slightly. His jeans brushed her leg as he started placing dainty kisses upon the cool skin of her stomach. Her breathing was slow and heavy as she carefully touched her warm pussy that was desperate for some type of penetration.

Placing her hand on the bulge of his pants and rubbed it as she continued holding the vibrator against her aching clit. She could feel the heat penetrating through his jeans as he shaft was hard and ready for her, as it always was.

Just then there was a loud noise coming from outside of her room. A light was turned on as it came through from under the door.

"Oh my gosh Chad." Sonny freaked out as she tried to move away from him but Chad was to quick for her as he grabbed her around her small waist and held her against the bed. Pressing his chest against hers, he used one of his hands to undo his pants and remove himself. Sonny gasped in fear as the head of his shaft teased the opening of her sex.

"Chad, no." she moaned softly, desperate for him to disappear.

"Relax." he said, as he pushed inside of her, "The doors locked."

"But- " she stopped and shut her eyes from the feeling that he gave her. Always taking over her body, she would lose track of time as her mind stopped working. Thrusting deep inside of her as fast as he could in the few minutes they had to get off. His grunts were quiet and fierce as she bit down on her lip to keep herself from screaming.

"Sonny?" her moms voice came from the other side of the door as she jiggled the doorknob. Realizing it wasn't opening, she became worried and called out to her daughter again.

"Sonny, are you okay?" her hand banged on the door with one hit as she tried to get her daughter to open the door.

Chad on the other hand held Sonny down with all of his weight was he covered her mouth with his hand. Sonny was scared out of her mind but felt selfish as she coudn't resist Chad being inside of her. His heat clashed with hers and it felt like heaven.

"Shh, come on baby." he whispered in her ear in a husky voice, "Come for me."

Feeling her orgasm around his hard shaft he pulled out and exploded on her stomach. Light warm cum laid on her flat stomach as he put himself back in his pants. Leaning over her body, but keeping himself levitated above her by holding himself up with her arms, he kissed her gently and worked it up into a mouthwatering kiss that would only leave her wanting more. Smiling into the kiss he pulled away and placed one soft sweet kiss against the middle of her throat before he left out the window.

Gathering herself, and wiping her stomach off in her bathroom, she threw on a long t-shirt and ran to her door.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"I fell asleep with headphones on." Sonny said quickly covering her tracks.

"Why was the door locked?" She asked, looking into her bedroom.

"I'm sorry, I guess I didn't realize I had locked it." Sonny was heated and out of breath but she kept herself under control as her mom stood in front of her.

"It's okay baby." she said touching Sonnys cheek, "I'm sorry I woke you."

"Good night." Sonny said as she closed her bedroom door and leaned against it. Letting out a breath of reliefe she was happy her mom had gone back to bed and that she didn't know Chad had been in there with her.

Looking out her window from across the room she could feel the sensation Chad had left inside of her. Except this time, there was a small part of her that was missing him and had wished he had stayed to hold her in bed until she fell asleep. Crawling into bed and kicking the sheet away from her warm body she sighed as she forced herself to go to sleep.

* * *

**So the ending was not what I wanted at all, but it needed a rush I guess. I'm sorry if it sucked. :(**

**Review Please. **

**DMLVT6963**


	3. Chapter 3

The halls of Studio were quite lonesome as Sonny walked down the corridor towards her dressing room. Her body was engulfed with Chads presence as her floral pattern sundress laid against her skin. The strapless dress was perfect because she had felt heated since early in the morning after Chad arrived through her bedroom window. The summer heat was nearing anyway, and that didn't help the situation. Sticky sweet moistness made it's self present upon her skin. Chad had made a permanent place in her mind, so it was difficult for her to go through the day without his touch. She started to miss him each time they were together. It was difficult for her to be away from him but she knew that this was just for pleasure, at least that was what she thought.

"Morning, Tawnie." Sonny said passing her as she sat on her chase, filing her nails.

"Oh, hey Sonny." Tawnie said in a dull voice.

"What's wrong with you?" Sonny stopped in the middle of her room and turned towards her.

"Oh, nothing." She exclaimed with an exasperated breath.

"Okay." Sonny retorted with confusion. Honestly Tawnie always came off strange sometimes, but that was simply her.

"Is there something you would like to tell me?" Sonny heard Tawnie ask from behind her.

"What's that?" Sonny asked curiously, turning away from her mirror that she had been standing in front of and placed her hands on her waist.

"Oh I don't know." Tawnie shrugged, standing up, "Perhaps a certain enemy that we ate so much." Sonny caught on.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sonny defended herself, scrunching her face up a little, moving a step towards Tawnie.

"Oh come on." Tawnie acknowledged, "I've seen how he's been looking at you."

"This is ridiculous." Sonny shook her head, dropping her arms and turning away from her.

"Well how about when he's around." Tawnie continued, "You look all buttery and hopeless." Tawnie tried to raise Sonny's emotions hoping she would say something worth something interesting. Sonny knew exactly what Tawnie was doing and was determined to not let her no what was going on. Having a heated affair, or what most people called it today, benefits, was completely out of line.

"Tawnie, I come to work to rehearse on my favorite show, not to mingle with those arrogant snobs." Sonny tried with ease to clear herself from this spotlight.

"I'm just saying…" Tawnie backed off and went over to her dresser and sat down. Sonny moved towards her closet so she could drop her purse near the wall, when a hand snatched her wrist and pulled her inside the closet.

Pinning her against the wall, Chads hand covered her mouth, as his other came up in front of his mouth letting her know to be silent. A smirk hid behind his shushing finger, as he moved in and trailed his lips along the curve of her jaw. Nudging her gently, he left hot breaths against her skin, while removing his hand from her mouth.

"I need you." he whispered under his breath. Running his hand slowly down her side and over her hip. Her dress felt cool and soft underneath his fingers, when he came to something completely different. Moist soft skin, that was sticky from the humidity. It was inviting for him because he could only imagine feeling her moistness between her thighs.

"Chad, no." Sonny worried under her breath into Chads ear. He was so close against her, his hair feathered against her cheek, "Tawnie is in here."

"Shh, she won't know." he smiled, taking her lip into his mouth with his teeth. Sucking gently and letting go to take her mouth into a soft luscious kiss.

"Chad, please not hear." Sonny winced, her hands feeling his strong shoulders through his Falls jacket. Pressing him closer to her, making him break the kiss only to move down on her neck. The sharp sting from his teeth on her sensitive skin cause her to shudder out loud. Chad's hand moved up to her lips, pressing three of his fingers against them. Rubbing them gently with his finger tips, he pushed them into her mouth so she could bite down rather then letting out noises while he continued to ravish her neck.

Tawnie on the other hand was disrupted when Nico and Grady walked into the bedroom.

"Hey Tawnie," Grady smiled nervously.

"What do you need?" Tawnie asked annoyed. They knew better then to bother her while she was occupied with herself in the mirror.

"Well, we were wondering if you had any trash we could sell." Nico asked rubbing his hands together.

Tawnie sprung herself around and looked at them, "Why? So you can sell it for money?" She smiled sarcastically, leading them on. They shook their head, Nico was unsure about agreeing but Grady smiled wide as if she had given permission, "Well- NO!" she screamed, scaring them into a frenzy as they jumped back away from her.

"Chad," Sonny called out quietly, running her hands through his neat golden locks, "kiss me." Her breathing was rapid and short as he worked her body up this morning. Chad fixed himself straight and looked into her dark eyes. Snatching her leg and hitching it up over his waist he slowly started to push against her. Sonny leaned her head back against the wall, causing a slight bang to come form the closet that the Randoms heard.

"Did you hear that?" Nico asked pausing for a second.

"Yea it's probably Sonny going through her closet." Tawnie explained the possibility, as she looked back into the mirror to finish her make-up.

"Maybe-" Nico finished, looking at Grady with an odd expression, "She seems a bit quiet."

"Too quiet." Tawnie agreed, only for her eyes to widen seconds later. Snapping her head around back towards the guys, she followed their gaze- Sonny's closet.

Chad grinded against Sonny, giving into her needs, he pressed his lips against her. Sweet, small kisses, building up in a slow manner as he continued moving against her. Bother her arms were up over his head, as her hands held tight into his hair. Her body felt good. He made her feel so hot and needy, but he always seemed to come through for her. Never putting the fire out, but always satisfying her for the time being. Although the satisfaction never seemed to last any longer then a few hours. She was hooked and he knew it, but he wouldn't want it any other way. He enjoyed feeling her, teasing her, tasting her. Having her was such an excitement for him, because he secretly had deep feelings for her but he wasn't planning on telling her that anytime soon. He wasn't ready to commit himself to her because he was afraid he would eventually break her heart somehow.

"Sonny?" Tawnie called out normally.

"Answer her." Chad groaned breathlessly into her ear.

"I c-can't." Sonny breathed, "I'm too flustered."

"Shit, Sonny." he said leaning his forehead against hers, "You have too try." His voice was soft and alluring.

"Yea?" Sonny answered out the best she could, her voice quivered and Chad shut his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Tawnie asked walking towards the closet slowly, with Nico and Grady not far behind.

Sonny moved herself from Chads seductive embrace, smoothing her dress out, she peeked out.

"Yea." she said quickly, smiling brightly. Chad leaned against the wall with his head turned so he could see her. His hand gently ran up her back, playing with the zipper on the back of her dress. Pulling it down, he ran his hand inside over her soft hot skin. Sonny tried not to moan as a shiver coursed throughout her body.

"What are you doing?" Tawnie grinned, coming closer towards the entrance of the closet.

"I'm trying on clothes." Sonny lied, nodding her head, "I was looking for something else to wear." She said in a lower pitch voice with a grin."

"Oh."

"What was the banging?" Nico interfered.

"Oh- well, I was, uh- moving things around." Sonny tried her best to get them to leave her alone. She closed her hands for a brief second, feeling Chads hand move lower towards her panty line. Trailing his finger over the edge of the lace, he hooked his finger tip under it and pulled it down making sure his finger also trailed into her skin.

"Oh," Sonny breathed, catching herself brought her hand out and started to fan herself, "It's warm in here."

"Actually it's quite cool." Tawnies looked at the guys.

"Yea, it's pretty cool." Nico and Grady both agreed at the same time, shaking their head.

Chad smiled, holding back the laughter he bit his lower lip. Moving a bit closer towards Sonny he lowered his head down so he could kiss her shoulders, and further down he went, dropping himself slowing to his knees.

Sonny thought about how dangerous this was becoming. Desperately trying to hold the dress up so it wouldn't fall off her body, she focused her attention towards the Randoms.

"Attention, Chad Dylan Cooper, please report to the Falls set." the speaker went off.

Chad couldn't help but find it amusing. Smiling against her skin, he continued his passion, flicking his tongue against the skin on her lower back. He gently tugged at the lace panties that he so desperately wanted to pull down.

"I wonder where Chad is." Tawnie questioned.

"I saw him on our set about an hour ago." Nico stated, "I wonder why he was here."

"Where did he go, is a better question." Tawnie turned to them.

"Yeah, he's not welcome on our set. He's probably setting up some prank.

"Ah!" Sonny squealed by accident, from the unexpected. Chad's finger had found her beneath the wet lace and pushed itself up inside. Sonny starred back at the Randoms who turned towards her with inquisitive expressions. Her lips trembled, sucking her lower one in she held it with her teeth. She had guilt all over her face. The jig was up and she knew it.

"Sonny what's going on?" Tawnie demanded.

"Um." Sonny pulled her head back into the closet, not letting Chad to fully zip her dress up she came out.

"You guys." She started not knowing what to say.

"We're waiting." Tawnie said coldly, tapping her fingers on her hips.

Well-" She stopped from their gasps, only to turn around and see Chad. He stood partly behind her nonchalantly with his hands comfortably in his pockets. His hair was a mess and lips were swollen, as were hers.

"I knew it!" Tawnie exclaimed with a big smile, "You liar!"

"Sonny!" Nico yelled, "I can't believe you." Him and Grady shared a look of disgust.

"It's not what you think." Sonny tried to continue covering their affair up.

"Sonny, we don't have to lie." Chad stepped closer to her, placing one of his hands around her on her hip, while he finished pulling the zipper up.

"Oh this is disgusting." Tawnie whined, covering her mouth were hand as if she were going to throw up.

"Look, this has nothing to do with you guys." Sonny stated.

"Great!" Nico moaned, "One of ours is with one of them." he shook his head in disapproval.

"Look Randoms," Chad started off with spite in the way spoke. I could feel him inching closer against me, "What Sonny chooses to do in her private and personal life, is no concern of yours, so back off."

"As long as we don't have to see it." Nico complained, shitting his eyes.

"Yeah, and where I can't hear it." Tawnie added dramatically, putting her hadns over her ears.

"Really?" Sonny asked in shock.

"Really." Tawnie rolled her eyes and walked out of the dressing room. Nico and Grady couldn't bare to be in the room with them any longer, so they left in a hurry, pretending they never caught them.

"Wow." Sonny said moving from Chads arms.

"Yeah." Chad agreed, "That went pretty smooth actually."

"Kind of a relief." She smiled at him smoothing out her dress some more.

"Maybe we don't have to be so secretive anymore." He grinned moving towards her again.

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked.

"Well, maybe we should try something more public." he shrugged a little, as he looked at her with those piercing blue eyes of his.

"Public?" Sonny's eyes widened, "No, I don't think so Chad." Chad smiled at her, realizing what she thought he meant.

"I meant dinner." he corrected her.

"Oh." Her eyes went to the floor, as shyness took over her.

"Then, maybe, afterward I can take you home for dessert, properly." he winked at her when she looked back up at him.

"Are you asking me out on a date Cooper?" Sonny teased smiling at him, as his arms wrapped around her small waist.

"Maybe." He smirked, tilting his head to the side as he leaned in and gave her a sweet innocent kiss.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this story. **  
**I am so SORRY that I took forever with this. **  
**But I'm back!:)**

**Review Please.**

**DMLVT6963**


End file.
